


Running from Inevitabilities

by honey_tongued_sociopath



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Lawyer Galinda, Mafia AU, Mild Language, Modern AU, Multi, assassin!Elphaba, normal skinned!Elphaba, sniper!Fiyero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_tongued_sociopath/pseuds/honey_tongued_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she is running, and when she knew the aristocrat, her name was Elphaba. And this is her story.</p>
<p>Elphaba became an assassin when she was rejected by her family, and was good at it. The Wizard, a Mafia boss and expert hacker, notices her and invites her to join the Shiz Mafia. She's content.</p>
<p>And then uppity Galinda Upland with her goddamn law degree starts to shake things up, and everything goes to hell at Shiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from Inevitabilities

A woman with a black trenchcoat and dress walked into a rest area, only stopping quickly to pay the cashier for her gas in cash (which he thought was odd, but under the brim of her also black floppy beach hat, she was fairly pretty, so he asked no questions). She got back in her car, and drove and drove and drove for miles and miles, trying to rid herself of old manipulative men in smoky black business suits with emerald ties and aristocrat lawyers that wore frilly pink dresses and bad boy snipers that actually went to church and smoked and cared too damn much. Her eyes wandered over to the pack of cigarettes that weren’t hers, and she ignored them for a while, though the urge to stop and take a smoke and be smothered in emerald and crimson death was almost too overwhelming, the feeling roiling in her stomach before she took a sip of a long cold coffee and kept driving. For the aristocrat, for the sniper, the woman kept driving endlessly, in the car that wasn’t hers either. She had hundreds of names, and she used each of them to her own purpose.

 

But while she runs, and when she knew the aristocrat, her name is and was Elphaba.

 

And this is her story.

 

    Elphaba was one of the best assassins in the business- rejected by her father for her radical ideas and odd auburn hair (the rest of her family, crippled sister included, had perfectly primped blonde hair), she turned to weaponry and silence and death. She was noticed early on by many, but managed to stay alive (Oz only knew how) long enough to come under the scrutiny of the Wizard.

 

    The Wizard was a boss of the powerful Shiz Mafia organization (they called themselves an academy, but Elphaba had no idea why, and didn’t ask). He’d gotten there by being the best hacker there ever was, developing programs far over the cops’ heads, even distorting virtual reality. He lived in the lap of luxury, known to the people as simply the millionaire founder of Emerald City Co., famous for its life saving inventions, as well as its booming trading and shipping business. The Wizard was a household name- everyone at least knew his public mask.

   

    To get a summons from the Wizard himself, though, was a rare occurrence, but when Elphaba killed a high ranking politician for his consigliere and gotten away scot-free (in fact, a bouncer near the event had hit on her, but she had brushed him off as she had brushed off all the lewd comments she’d gotten over the years), she’d been called into his office.

 

    “Tell me, Elphaba,” he had said as he poured a brandy for himself, “Where do you see yourself in 5 years?”

 

    “If I screw up, probably dead in an alleyway. But that’s not why you called me in here, is it?” Elphaba asked him bluntly, preferring everything out in the open where she could see it instead of this shadow charade of diplomacy.

 

The Wizard laughed, then offered her a contract with the Shiz Mafia.

 

    He said that as long as she was still tied to the Mafia, she would be recognized as a trusted associate of Emerald City Co., but that if she screwed up, or cut ties, some nasty secrets about just what Miss Elphaba Thropp had been doing all these years would come out. Perhaps even her father, the high and mighty politician would come to see her execution.

 

    Elphaba responded that she didn’t think she’d ever screw up badly enough to concern her father, and the Wizard laughed again.

 

    He gave her a card with an office number, a date, and a time on the back of it, and she was officially a Shiz Mafia member (the Wizard did everything in the old ways, though her parentage was not questioned), and though she was a grunt, she rose quickly to capo due to her extraordinary talents at killing someone and getting away with it, which to be honest most likely wouldn’t have aided her well in any other workplace. Of course, with every kill, she gained experience- until the Wizard paired her up with another hot headed capo who tended to think on his feet rather than plan.

 

    The first time she had seen him properly, the Wizard had brought the two of them to receive instructions from his consigliere, Madame Morrible. The Frenchwoman had given both of them pleasant grins, then walked out of the warehouse, ignorant (or feigning ignorance) at Elphaba’s outraged look. Fiyero, the capo, took the news better than she had, offering her a cigarette in congratulations (at the time, she didn’t know what she hoped he was kidding about more: the cigarette or the congratulations) and going outside to smoke when she turned him down. She was outraged at the situation, but didn’t say a word; the Wizard had a tendency to test those he thought fit for leadership (his underboss at the moment was Aeschylus Nikidik, an incompetent doddering old fool whose only asset was his unending cruelty, which grew with age, and the Wizard should have replaced him long ago), though almost none made it past the vigorous tests or simply the life of a Shiz Mafia member.

 

    Instead, she joined her new partner outside, and scowled at the heavy fumes from his cigarette (though she may have also been scowling at the man himself), but kept quiet on the subject of her distaste for him, stemming partially from her hatred of those who had never fought in life- and Fiyero Tigelaar had never fought for anything in his life, instead sitting in his perch of aristocracy and shooting down his problems with money and a carefree attitude like fish in a barrel.

  
    At least, that was what she thought before they met their target: Galinda Upland.


End file.
